The Home Series
by Storyspinnerbah
Summary: Sometimes, running away helps you find where your home is meant to be.
1. Escaping Home

The Home Series

Escaping Home by bahocean

Summary: Sara thinks of her life.

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon or Anthony Zuicker. Therefore, I don't own these characters. Rating: PG to be safe.

This was written during and after Season 5 of CSI: Las Vegas and after season 7 of Buffy. Since it is now after Season 10 of CSI, it was written in 2006. So events that are mentioned in this series may not coincide with the TV timeline. Anyway, I think you'll like this series if you like Buffy and CSI. Enjoy!

Sara Sidle, Forensic Physicist, CSI Level 3, and currently obsessed with her boss, sat on her small balcony, a bottle in one hand, the armrest of the chair in the other, and deep thoughts in her head.

The bottle didn't contain alcohol, the chair was simply a resting place, and the thoughts in her head weren't self-destructive...this time. For a long time, she had been frightened by those voices, the ones that nagged her to drink too much, to work too hard, to refuse to release her temper in productive ways. She had finally found a balance, so to speak, a way to steady herself, and then once again came the blow.

The last few months had found our intrepid CSI on a proverbial rollercoaster. First her emotional admission to Grissom, then the case with Greg, then the incident with Adam trying to use her as a hostage, then Nick, her beloved brother-figure getting buried alive.

Although, obviously, the latter was harder on her fellow CSI than herself.

Sara knew that only part of her problems dealt with one Gil Grissom, entomologist extraordinare. He'd been a good friend to her in those dark days surrounding her suspension. He'd been such a treasure to her, until she found out her treasure was going out with a pirate like Sofia Curtis. The dinner date shocked everyone, except Sara. She knew the truth behind the invitation. Grissom was afraid, and hid behind another woman. At first, Sara found it strange that all she felt was numb. She knew herself better now.

She knew she was an emotional basket case, and was not ready to commit to anyone but herself. She had to fix herself before she could entertain the idea of loving anyone else, to be with anyone romantically, even him, maybe most especially him. Didn't mean she didn't want to try.

Sara Sidle was no sap. She knew Gil Grissom was an emotional coward. He would deny his feelings to the end of time and beyond, though he'd been opening up to her so much more lately. If he wanted Sofia, which she doubted, it was because he risked nothing with her. He could have a relationship without the emotional risk. Sofia was no real threat to his feelings for Sara. Whatever those were.

Sara's mind turned to her work. She knew the warning signs for burnout. She couldn't let that happen. She needed time away, time to herself without being alone, with friends that didn't investigate crimes for a living...often. She needed to make peace with what had happened to Nick, to herself and Grissom. To find out once and for all if she could continue to do this job, in this place, with this man.

She picked up the phone and called the Sheriff, going above both Grissom and Ecklie's heads. She was approved for vacation time. Then she made one more call...to Rome.

"Buffy? Hey, it's Sara..." End Escaping Home


	2. Exploring Home

Exploring Home  
>Bethany A. Hall<br>Paining: B/G, G/S  
>Summary: When two heartbroken friends get together, what happens next?<p>

Remember, this series is an older one written 5 or 6 YEARS ago. Hope you like it anyway!

Rome, Italy

Buffy Summers, Senior Slayer, waited at the airport for her friend to arrive from Vegas. It had been a surprise to hear from Sara, the one woman she had saved that cared more for the why she'd been saved than the how there were vampires. They had met in Los Angeles during Buffy's high school years and kept happily in touch ever since.

Buffy sighed. From the sound of her friend's voice, Sara was struggling with her life at the moment, romantically and otherwise. Sometimes the two women's lives mirrored each other in such strange ways.

Her mind turned to her own romantic dilemma. Rupert Giles. She had never been able to figure him out when her Watcher slammed down his walls. She had always been the one person who could make it through the emotional marathon man's defenses. But now, it was as if she wasn't his Slayer, had never been. He had frozen her out so thoroughly she was surprised she didn't have frostbite. She had no idea what to think. And the fact that the man she had only recently realized she loved was in another COUNTRY just added to the drama that was Buffy's life.

"FLIGHT 1223 FROM NEW YORK NOW ARRIVING AT GATE 13."

Buffy was startled by the announcement of Sara's flight. She looked around for the baggage claim and saw it a few feet away from her. She shook her head clear of the dire romantic thoughts she'd been having. Now wasn't the time. Helping Sara was.

She saw the taller brunette stride down the hall and called her name. The two women hugged.

Buffy and Sara tracked her luggage and settled in the Roman version of a cab before chatting about inconsequential things, and in Buffy's home before the talk turned to deeper things.

"So he finally drove you off, huh?"

Sara glared at her younger friend. "Actually, not really. My life drove me off. He's just sitting in the passenger seat at this time."

Buffy laughed bitterly. "I know the feeling."

Both women looked glum. They sat in silence for a moment until Sara spoke.

"Is it just that they're older and in a position of authority, or is it in addition to the fact that they're scared idiots?"

Buffy thought for a minute. "Both?"

"What are we going to do? I'm so tired of banging my head against a brick wall. If he's never going to open the door, I want to know for sure. I don't want to feel like I'm storming the building."

Buffy took Sara's hand in hers. "You're talking to the woman whose love is HIDING in ANOTHER COUNTRY. My relationship history should be copied and distributed to all women with a warning attached: 'Don't be like Buffy.'"

"What happened, Buffy?" Sara asked curiously.

"I told him."

"And?"

"I'm in Italy, he's in England. You tell me."

Sara sighed. "I know Giles loves you, Buffy. Willow knows. Xander knows. The TREES know. HE knows you have a shortened life span. Why can't he just get past the age difference and spend the time you have left together being HAPPY?"

"Probably the same reason Grissom can't get his head out of his ass and realize the same thing? Sara, the men we love were raised in an era where emotions were looked down on. Giles grew up in ENGLAND, the capital of emotional repression, for crying out loud! _We_were raised with fathers that were the epitome of wrong and distant. They're struggling with this in so many ways. Maybe they think we see them as replacement father figures."

Sara snorted. "Oh yeah, like I'd ever want to jump my father."

"And my dad never looked as good in jeans as Giles does."

"Good point."

The women laughed.

Sara looked thoughtful. "Which brings me to my next question. What are we going to do?"

Buffy offered, "Go shopping?"

They were out the door.

End Exploring Home


	3. Chasing Home

Chasing Home

bahocean

Summary:Sometimes Grissom thinks too much...or not enough.

Rating: PG to be safe

Disclaimer: If I owned either Buffy or CSI, do you really think any of the characters would be lonely?

Distribution: My site (when I get it put up) and anyone who asks. Just let me know where. Feedback: Constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be used to roast first marshmallows, then the flamer. On with the story!

Gil Grissom, Forensic Entomologist, Biologist, CSI Level 3, Supervisor of Graveyard at Las Vegas Crime Lab, and persistent ostrich, sat in his office, head in hands, elbows on desk as he looked at the slip of paper that rested on it. The note burned his eyes, his heart, his soul.

Dear Grissom,

By the time you recieve this note, I will be on a plane, winging my way to a well-deserved vacation. I am close to burnout and I need to make some decisions about my environment before I have no choice but to leave for good.

You are not to blame, Gris. You have done nothing you haven't always done. You are a good man, a good boss, and the best of friends. If that's all I can have, I will have to learn to be content. I have just reached a crossroads and must think. If you truly need me, in ANY way, there are clues to my whereabouts. You just have to find them, coure mio.

Fino a domani, amore mio, Sara

He'd pushed her away. She was leaving him. He'd said something, or done something, or not said something, or not done something... Grissom's eyes caught something on his desk. It was a picture. He reached for it. It was a picture of himself and Sara in San Francisco. They'd just finished the last day of seminars and she'd talked him into posing with her. They'd been looking at each other, smiling, as the camera captured the look. The two looked like a couple in love. Gil finally pulled his head out of...the sand. He knew what to do. The phone rang. Hoping it was Sara, he picked it up. "Grissom."

"Dr. Grissom? My name is Dr. Todd Welsford, and I need your help." Gris recognized the name of a fairly famous anthropologist. "What can I do for you?"

"I've recently been working in Italy on some Roman ruins and came across several unknown artifacts. Two hours ago, I found an unusual insect... more common to your neck of the world than mine, especially since they're attached to a body. I'm hoping you're willing to come out here."

Grissom would normally have jumped at the chance to go play with his insect friends, but with Sara missing, night shift was already short-handed. He glanced at the letter. Then the signature. Mio Amore. My love. Italian for "my love".

"You contacted me for what reason? Surely there's more than one forensic entomologist closer to you." He badly wanted to see if he was getting the right clues to Sara's whereabouts, but he also wondered why this man had picked him for help.

"Yes, but you're one of the best, and you were recommended by several other PhD's. You and my other expert." Grissom looked puzzled.

"Other expert? If you have a specialist in bugs there..."

"No, no. The artifacts are like nothing I've ever seen before either. I've asked a former curator of the British Museum for his help, a Dr. Giles. The two of you would be helping me figure this out."

Grissom had heard of Dr. Rupert Giles. He'd been well-respected in academic circles before disappearing into obscurity for a few years. Lately, he'd been seen more often, chalking up his absence to a prolonged sabbatical. He'd always been intrigued by some of the other man's ideas. Grissom's curiosity was peaked. Todd Welsford had a case involving bugs for him in Italy. Sara, who though fluent in three languages, wasn't a speaker of Italian, writing terms of endearment in Italian. The chance to meet one of his fellow scientists. Sara. The final answer came when he looked up to see Judy delivering a package for him. It was a book on Italy and its unusual attractions... including an Italian bug museum in Rome. The return address...was Sara's.

"Dr. Welsford, I'd be happy to help. Let me know when."

End Chasing Home

Note: Italian phrases are "my heart" and "until tomorrow, my love", gotten from a English/Italian Dictionary on the Web.


	4. Contemplating Home

Contemplating Home

bahocean

Summary: Giles is thinking. What does he decide?

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or Anthony so I don't own either. I'm just making the characters happy by playing with them.

Distribution: My site, anyone else wants them ask. Feedback: D'uh!

Rome, Italy

Dr. Rupert Giles, archaeologist, Watcher and current head of the Watcher's Council, and estranged Watcher to the Senior Slayer, looked at his watch as he exited the plane into the Roman city terminal. He had been intrigued by the call made by Todd Welsford, interested in the idea of working with entomologist Dr. Gil Grissom, and nervous about the "artifacts" found. They had a way of being deadly or mystical...or both.

But the real reason he was there had five letters in its first name, six in its last, blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile that made the sun jealous. Buffy. His Buffy. Well, not his, he admitted to himself. He had, after all, made the colossal mistake of running away when she had told him that she loved him.

Beautiful, bright, brilliant Buffy Summers loved HIM, rundown, ramshackle Rupert Giles. That thought made him want to move the sky for her, to sing and dance...you know, the things EVERYBODY in love wants to do. If he could just get her to LISTEN to his APOLOGY... Women don't usually take it well when the man they love runs away after hearing that declaration.

He shook his head. He'd just have to fix it, that's all. Although, Buffy could SERIOUSLY hold a grudge when she felt she'd been wronged (as she had that whole last year in Sunnydale). He'd thoroughly expected Buffy to hang up when he called. She hadn't. She had, instead, kept their calls strictly business, answering only questions about how Dawn was adjusting, never herself. He'd been forced to feed his hunger for Buffy knowledge by Dawn slipping him information behind Buffy's back. And she'd vowed to stop doing that last week.

Giles looked around, one hand going to the smartly trimmed beard that still felt odd. Part of him knew he was indulging Buffy, as she had once said wistfully she thought he'd look good with one. He would do almost anything if she would TALK to him like she used to, nattering away about anything and everything.

He missed her so much.

He'd tried to call her before he left London last night. Another female American voice had answered, sounding unfamiliar. He recalled the conversation...

_"Hello?" Giles looked at the phone, surprised. _

_"I'm sorry I must have the wrong number." _

_Sara scowled at the phone. "No, Mr. Giles, you dialed the right number. Buffy's just not in right now." _

_"How do you know who I am?" "You're the only Englishman likely to be CALLING Buffy, now aren't you?" Giles was a little miffed at her tone. "And who are you?" _

_"My name is Sara Sidle. We met when Buffy saved my life. And as to who I am... Let's just say that Buffy's not the only one in the "I love an oblivious, pig-headed, brillant older man" club. Shall I tell her you called?" _

_"Yes, please. Hey, Ms. Sidle," he said hastily when she sounded about to hang up. "How...how is she doing?" Sara paused. She wasn't sure WHAT to say to her friend's erstwhile paramour. Buffy had made it clear that she wasn't PUNISHING Giles for his idiotic dash across the continent; she just figured he'd made his decision and she was trying to make life easier for him. On the other hand, Sara had a feeling that this man was just as confused about what to do as HER man was. So she told the truth. _

_"She cried herself to sleep last night over you," she said finally. "You're an idiot, you know Mr. Giles. Goodbye." _

"I know," Giles said sadly now. He'd blown it. Now he had to salvage it, because he wasn't giving up on the chance of a happy life with his Slayer without a fight to the death.

Just then, he spotted two men walking toward him. One was a smaller man, about five foot ten inches. The other...

The two Dr. G's looked at each other in astonishment. They looked enough alike to be family!

Both men were five foot eleven, with brown hair going to grey, neatly trimmed brown-and-grey beards, and were currently (in Grissom's case) wearing glasses. The only tangible differences were their luggage and their eye color, which most people don't pay attention to at first glance. "Dr. Giles, meet Dr. Grissom," said Dr. Wolford, confused. Both men shook off the resemblance and shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Grissom."

"Likewise, Dr. Giles. But please, it's Grissom or Gil."

"And it's Giles, or Rupert." Grissom smiled. "And another commonality we share." Todd looked at them both again. "Shall we?" "Of course," said Giles politely. "Have you read the latest article in Forensics and Archaeology?" "The one about that ridiculous typing method?" And they were off, chattering merrily.

BG GS BG GS

Later that night, Giles was sitting on the balcony of his hotel room, a glass of scotch in one hand. He was concerned for Buffy, knowing she was probably patrolling...or out on a date. THAT thought hurt. He winced and took a sip of scotch.

"Thinking of a woman?" He jumped at the quiet voice coming from his left. Grissom was leaning against the wall, looking out at the Roman countryside.

Giles smiled wryly. "That obvious?" He gestured to the bottle of scotch.

Grissom nodded and poured himself a small one. "Not really. Just thinking of one myself."

Giles nodded. The two men sat for a minute and contemplated the women they loved.

"Care to go for a walk?" Grissom looked at him. "I feel the need for some strolling."

Grissom nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Normally, I'm working at this time myself. Or sleeping, not sure which, with the time change."

Giles laughed. "I know what you mean." They went out of the hotel, and walked along in silence. Then Grissom broached the subject. "Is she back in England?" Giles was startled, then understood. "No, she's here actually. Rather upset with me at the moment too." Grissom winced in sympathy. "Don't you just hate that? Especially when you KNOW you're wrong and not sure how to FIX it."

Giles looked at him. "You too?"

"Oh, yeah. Tell a woman you don't know what to do about your feelings and it goes all to pieces." They shared a commiserating look. "How much younger is yours than you?" Giles asked.

"Fifteen years."

Giles snorted. "Well, I'm 50 and she's 23. So I win."

"What's her name?"

"Buffy Summers," Giles said softly. Grissom looked askance.

"Really." Giles looked stern. "Sorry," Grissom said sheepishly.

Giles smiled. "Actually, her sister's name is Dawn. I wonder about their parents' thoughts when they named them. But enough about that. Your girl?"

"Sara Sidle." Giles almost tripped. "You're joking."

"No. Why?"

"We've met. Well, talked on the phone. I called Buffy, she answered, called me an idiot, then hung up. Reamed me a new one too."

"That sounds like Sara," Grissom said with a laugh. "One of our co-workers calls it the Sara Sidle Smackdown."

Giles laughed. "Sounds like my Buffy and your Sara would get along."

"Oh, we do." Giles' heart leaped at the voice behind him. The two men turned. Grissom saw a small blond woman, blue eyes fierce, dressed for the weather in warm jeans and a sweater. Giles saw his heart in human form. Buffy's eyes went wide. "Duck!" She said, pushing Grissom and Giles to the ground as a vampire came out from behind the bushes. She dispatched the ugly demon quickly, then turned to help Grissom up. Giles she ignored after a cursory check. "You must be Grissom. I'm Buffy."

"Pleasure." Buffy wasn't smiling. "Wish I could say the same. But watching a dear friend of mine cry over your willful blindness tends to cloud my judgment." Grissom looked hurt by her words, not that she had said them, but that Sara had cried over him. "Come on, gentlemen, it's not safe out here." Giles reached for Buffy's arm. "Buffy..." he said softly. Buffy avoided his reach, a move that wrenched his heart. "Not now, Giles. Maybe not ever," she said even softer.

She turned to both men. "I'll show you back to the hotel." "Buffy..." Grissom asked hesitantly. "Do you know where Sara is?" She looked at her friend's dream man. She could see why Sara adored him. He looked so much like her beloved Rupert, and so heartbroken. So she answered. "She's , here in Rome." Buffy looked at her watch. "She and I are going to dinner with some charming young men we met in about an hour." She neglected to mention that the "charming young men" were gay. After all, the Drs G deserved to sweat a little.

Both men felt stabbed through the heart at that one.

She looked at them with pity. "We won't wait forever, you know guys. Make up your minds...and do it fast." She left them at the door to their hotel. They were on the way up to their rooms when Grissom had a thought. "What was that thing?"

Giles sighed. "It's a long story."

End of Contemplating Home


	5. Understanding Home

Understanding Home

Summary: Discovery can't be easy for those hopelessly in love.

Sara sat on the bed in the Summers guest room the next night, her head on her knees, thinking. Grissom was here. In Rome. He was less than an hour away from her. She wondered if he'd figured out her clues or if he'd found an unusual bug.

The doorbell rang. She didn't answer it. Buffy had gone on patrol, stating that she need not answer the door, as any visitors had their own key.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps, recognizing the man who perched in the doorway instantly. Buffy had pictures of him all over the place.

"Dr. Giles, I presume?"

Giles smiled wryly. "Yes, actually. You must be Sara."

"Yep, that's me. Buffy's out for the moment. Can I help you?" Giles felt a pang at that news, but pushed it away. He was here on a mission, and this woman could help him. He hoped.

"Can I sit down?" he gestured to the room.

Sara shrugged. "It's all right with me."

He came in and sat at the edge of the bed. She looked at him for a long silent moment.

Giles cleared his throat. "I can see why Grissom cares for you."

Her head came up. "You know Grissom?"

"We met yesterday. A mutual colleague called us in on a case. It was a chance for me..."

"To see Buffy."

Giles ducked his head. "Yes."

Sara felt bad for her friend's heart. The man was obviously clueless. "You know, if you've talked to Grissom for any length of time, you know the beginnings of who he is. But you could spend a lifetime getting to know him and still not scratch the surface. That's the way most of us are. Buffy's no different. She's just the Senior Slayer, a warrior, to most people. To you."

Giles opened his mouth to speak, but Sara was on a roll. "Shut up, Giles. For too long, you've been blind. Blind and deaf to her. Well, I'm going to open your ears a little. Did it ever occur to you why she chose Rome as opposed to anywhere else, as to England?"

Giles made no effort to hide his bitterness. "To be with other men... away from her Slayer duties."

Sara snorted. "To be away from you. You and her so called friends, the ones who had no faith in her, the ones who didn't believe in her, the ones who couldn't give her the benefit of the doubt when it came to Spike. She's been right so many times before, and maybe she did occasionally put him first, but did it ever occur to you why? Why she was so angry with you and the others?" Giles shook his head.

Sara got off the bed, paced back and forth. "Buffy has fought so long and so hard to save the world. She has died twice to protect it, she has given up so much to ensure its survival and you hold an intervention. You show her that the bond between Watcher and Slayer is so thin you'll help people who don't know her throw her out of her own home. Boy, that's love for you. Hope no one ever loves ME like that."

Giles was speechless with horror. He hadn't realized that those memories still hurt her.

Sara looked at him. "She's mostly over that now, Giles. She had to get past that to work with you all to stop the First. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Doesn't mean she doesn't regret what she did to alienate you. Just means that's why she's here and not with you."

"Then why-?"

"Did she tell you she loves you? Because she does. She found out why your betrayal hurt so much more than anyone else and decided to see what you'd do about it." She grimaced. "Then you pushed her away by telling her it was a rebound. Ya see why she might be holding you at arms length? She doesn't think you trust her enough, that she's not special enough, to risk your heart on. If you'll turn against her after everything you two have been through, what happens when the two of you get together?" Giles shook his head. He looked devastated.

Sara took pity on him. She sat next to him and spoke softly. "She loves you, Rupert. She's trying to make life easier on you by staying away. The fact that she gets some satisfaction from is just a small bonus."

"How do I fix this?"

"The same way Grissom will have to. Lots of groveling, an action plan SHOWING her how you'll feel and how you'll fix it, and possibly some candy and flowers. And even after all that, she still might kick you to the curb. After all you DID rip her heart out and stomp it to pieces. She has every right to hate you."

Giles sighed. "She does." He looked at Sara. "Can you help me?"

She smiled regretfully. "I want to, but I can't. It's easy to tell you what I think you should do, but I'm afraid I'll steer you wrong. Buffy's trying really hard to get past her love for you, as I'm trying to do myself." She smiled wryly this time. "Buffy also made me promise that I not get involved. Says too many cooks spoil lunch."

Giles grimaced. "Great. Have to figure out Buffy without help. That will take a miracle."

She touched his arm. "Buffy Summers loves you, Rupert Giles. That is a miracle."

Giles smiled at the woman who was so good for his heart's key. "Yes, it is."

Sara looked at the wall. "She's lucky, you know. At least you want to fix this."

Giles frowned. "Grissom wants to fix the problems between you two as well."

Sara sighed. "Couldn't prove it by me. Look, he has to work out what he wants himself. I'm tired of trying. And you are going to have to do the same, for the same reasons. Buffy's trying to give up."

Rupert Giles got a stubborn look on his face. "There's no way I'm going to let her give up on me. I'll find a way to fix it. I will."

"Gonna take a lot of bandages to cover that wound."

Giles sighed. "I know." He stood up. "Thanks for the advice."

Sara waved her hand. "Don't mention it. Really." He smiled wryly and left his love's apartment.

End Understanding Home


	6. Uncompromising Home

Uncompromising Home

Summary: When a Slayer talks to a CSI... watch out!

Pairings: If you've made it this far, you already know!

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Feedback: Happily accepted.

Grissom sat in the chair in his hotel room, digesting everything he'd heard.

Demons were real.

Buffy Summers was a Slayer.

And Sara had had a date.

With another man.

That was probably the hardest to digest.

Oh, he knew how hypocritical he sounded. He didn't want to claim Sara, but he objected when others did. He didn't date her, yet took Sofia Curtis out to dinner. He KNEW, but it didn't seem to stop him. He'd always been able to keep Sara before. Always been able to see her, to smell her, to hear her laugh, to bask in her. He'd always taken it for granted that she would be there.

Until she wasn't.

A knock came at his door.

Filled with hope, he answered it. Please be Sara, he thought.

It wasn't. It was Buffy. "Can I come in?"

He was in shock, but opened the door wider.

She glided through it, coming to a halt in the middle of the room. "Let's talk."

Grissom shut the door. "Let's not." He headed for the Scotch bottle.

Buffy shrugged. "Fine. Then you'll watch Sara walk out of your life, with no way to hold her this time."

Gil froze. He turned to her. "She's leaving?"

Buffy looked at him. "She wants to. She's been wanting to for a few years now. Not the job, of course, just the location. She's not happy there."

"Then why-"

She interrupted him. "You KNOW why. She even told you. She loves you, enough to do what's best for you. Until recently, she knew that what was best for you was that she stay and ease your burdens the best she could. Now, however, she wonders if what's BEST for you is what's RIGHT for you."

Grissom tried to make out what Buffy had said. "You're trying to tell me that she sacrificed her happiness because she thought I needed her?"

"Yes."

"I never-" Again, Buffy interrupted him. "You DID know she wasn't happy! You knew when you sent her that plant. You've known all the times she's dropped anvils on your head. You've ALWAYS known that she put your happiness above her own. When you're in love, that's what you do. But Sara is only human. She can only give you what you need with no regards to her own heart for so long before she can't anymore, before she has to walk away. She thinks she hasn't done you any favors, letting you hide like she has. She wonders daily what you would have said to her that day she told you that you her reason for coming to Vegas had she let you stumble your way through it.

She told me all of this," Buffy added, when she saw the look in his eyes. "We're sponsors."

"Sponsors?"

"In the 'In Love with Repressed, Cowardly Older Man who won't reveal his Feelings' group. We call each other every week or so and chat about what we're doing wrong, or right. I know a lot about Sara's sitch because I share parts of it."

"So if you know so much, why aren't YOU happy? Why are you shutting Rupert out? He loves you, you know."

"And yet, he's afraid," Buffy sighed. "I've died twice, you know."

"Died?" Gil was surprised at the tightening in his chest at the thought of this feisty, vibrant young woman dying. He also understood Rupert's reticence a little more.

"Yep, Slayer's drawback. Save the world, shortened life span. Most don't live beyond 25. And despite the fact I'm not the Chosen 'One' anymore, Slayers are still prone to drop much sooner than the average person. Giles is afraid to love me because he knows he'll lose me again. He doesn't think I'm worth the risk."

"That's not true," Grissom insisted, having heard the wistfulness in Giles' voice when he talked of 'his' Slayer. 'His' Buffy. "His fear has nothing to do with how long you'll live."

"Yeah, right. There's other problems too. I've been cruel to him, he's been cruel to me. We're working through that. I've also been baking."

"Huh?"

"Long story. I've been staying out of relationships because I wasn't ready for one. Now, he's not ready. Timing, I guess."

"He says you barely talk to him-and that this isn't the first time, either."

"The first time is another long story, but he left me to cope during a time I really wasn't capable of tying my shoes, let alone what I had to face. This time, I've just been trying to be a grown up and give him the space he seems to so desperately need."

Buffy looked at her watch. "I have to go. Sara thinks I'm on patrol. But I'll leave you with a few truths." Buffy looked at him. "Sara has been through a lot, Grissom. Until recently, she hasn't been willing to pursue you since you've pulled away so hard when she's tried. Now, her past is catching up with her. So she's been healing herself while waiting for you." She moved toward the door, then grasped it. "Sara adores you, Gil. But she's trying to adore herself at the same time. I just came to tell you that being where's she's standing, she'll wait a little longer for you. But your time's running out." She opened the door and shut it behind her, leaving the entomologist to think.

End Part 6


	7. Working Home

Working Home

Summary: Hardworking men and the work they love...does it match up to the women in their lives? Men at work. Hmmm...sweaty Grissom and Giles (snaps out of it) Ok, I'm back.  
>Disclaimer. I am not (A) a male, (B) Joss Whedon, (C) Anthony Zuiker or (D) all of the above. I choose (D).<br>Feedback...YES! Feedback makes happy author. Happy author writes more.

Grissom wiped his sweaty face with his sleeve, turning his attention back to the specimen before him. The beetle was indeed unusual to these parts...now. Apparently the bug hadn't been at one time. Nevertheless, he was salivating over the chance to study a species of insect he didn't get to see at every crime scene.

Besides, it stopped his salivating over Sara.

Grissom looked over at Giles, who was intent on his own work, cataloguing the artifacts that had been near the body. According to the former Watcher, the body was a demon, rare and harmless, but as with the bug, long thought extinct to the region. Giles looked up and the men exchanged smiles. All of the sudden the sound of a wolf whistle filled the air.

"Hoo-eee! I'd like to get me some of that blonde!"  
>"Nah, I like the look of the brunette."<p>

The two doctors looked around. There were two women walking their way, one with blonde hair and short skirt, the other with brunette curls and short shorts. They both wore hats to protect their faces, but Gil and Rupert knew who they were.

Sara and Buffy had come to call, Buffy carrying a basket.

Giles shot a fulminating glare at the men who spoke. He spoke.

"Keep a civil tongue in your head when talking to or about a lady."

The men subsided as Sara and Buffy reached them. "Hello," Grissom said. It had been a week of long, hard work and he and Sara had only gotten a glimpse of each other. She had told him that although she normally would have jumped at the chance to work with him, she needed the time off. She and Buffy had been taking Italy by storm instead, exploring the sites and checking on the Slayers situated in the nearby countryside.

He found the heat oppressive, since it was hot in Rome at the time, but it almost seemed bearable with Sara there. Beside, her thousand watt smile always dimmed the sun for him anyway.

She spoke. "Buffy and I wanted a picnic and decided to invite you two. Care to join us?"

Nothing short of his own death would have made Grissom say no at this point. Good thing he was in perfect health.  
>Giles had the same idea, and the girls pulled out a blanket and arranged it. Grissom and Giles sat close to their women and the four exchanged small talk for a while.<p>

It was the closest emotionally Gil had felt to Sara in a long time. Maybe it was because he wasn't pulling away and she wasn't pushing, or he wasn't trying to pull her close and she pushing. (Come to think of it, his metaphorical arms were a little tired.) They were just being Gil and Sara, two people sharing lunch with friends.

He looked over at Rupert and Buffy. It was obvious how close they had been, or were, from the way they talked, finishing each other's sentences and handing the other something before being asked. It was also easy to see the soul-deep bond Rupert and his Slayer shared. He was straining toward her, trying to get close, and she, wary of having been wounded by him before, was trying not to respond. At the same time, her attachment to him was clear, as was his determination to win her back to him...the same determination that Gil shared.

It was as if, somewhere in this place, sometime during this week, the hearts of Rupert Giles and Gil Grissom had smacked the logical brains upside the head and said, "That's it! I've had it! I love her, and I've hurt her and I'm going to fix it and win her back come you or high water! Now, get with the program and help me figure out how!"

And the brains had gotten in gear.

But not today. Today was an unspoken truce between the four. No pushing, no pulling, no prodding, just peace and the comfort of being together.

A simple, peaceful day in the lives that were an almost constant battle between good and evil...in all forms.

End Working Home


	8. Watching Home

Watching Home

Summary: Can the men who made the biggest mistakes of their lives when they isolated themselves from the women they love make amends? Will the women let them? 

Later that night, Giles asked if he could accompany Buffy on one of her patrols. Since the young woman had become one of many Slayers, she hadn't had to patrol seriously for some time, but as Senior Slayer, she still felt obligated, and Giles jumped at any excuse to spend time with her that he could. Besides, Gil was trying to spend time with Sara, and with Buffy not there, Gil had a better chance.

They walked in silence for some time, the weather conducive to light jackets but nothing else, when Buffy startled him. "Did you like the picnic?"

He smiled and spoke. "Yes, thank you."

"It's been a long time since I had one."

"And some time since I had the pleasure of your company, before today." Her smile faded and Rupert kicked himself.

"And whose fault is that?" she demanded, raising a hand before she spoke. "Never mind, we both know the answer. Look, I just wanted to try to get our relationship on better footing."

"What footing?" Giles was hoping she would say romantic, but his Buffy was perverse at times. She didn't disappoint him.

"I made my move, you shot me down. So if all I can have is friends, I want friendship."

"Buffy, you've spent two months speaking to me only when Slaying business is involved. Is that...?"

She shook her head. "I thought it's what you wanted." He gaped at her, trying to figure out what words he said to give her that idea. He knew Sara had told him this, but that she had been right... "I guess it wasn't from the way Dawn talks. She said you practically begged her to help you."

"Buffy...never have I wanted the...impersonality of the last two months. It reminds me too much of..."

He stopped speaking, neither wanting to remember the last year in Sunnydale, when everyone had gotten so lost and they had lost sight of each other. It still hurt him to remember it.

"Then what do you want?"

He leaned close to her. "I want you, in my home, in my life, in my heart. I want us to build a life together. I want to come home every night knowing I'll see you." He lifted one hand and raised it to her cheek, stroking her soft skin. "I want what I so stupidly threw away."

She took his hand in hers and kissed it, then put it by his side. "Too late," she said sadly, turning to walk away. He took her hand and gently turned her back toward him. He held her shoulders and gazed into her beautiful eyes. "Am I?"

******

Sara looked into Gil's beautiful orbs as he said, "I hope not. I don't want to be." He released her and walked away a few steps. "How is it in every other part of my life I'm confident and secure, but when it comes to personal things, I'm useless?"

Sara smiled and spoke. "Because when the heart's involved, logic goes out the window." She paused. "Buffy and I have a lot in common, you know. When we have a personal situation, we tend to flee. Then, we either let it blow over, or come back for more of the same. You're not the only one involved in making this mess. If I had stayed and let you find the words any of those times, maybe we would have been happy sooner."

"You're so sure of this? That we'd be happy together? In the long run?"

Sara smiled wryly. "I don't know about the 'long run'. I just wanted to try dinner." She looked at him, at his grimace. She shook her head. "Amazing how we got here, isn't it? Once I would have done anything to have you want to be with me. Now, I'm too tired to try."

Grissom felt a huge surge of panic. She couldn't give up on him, she just couldn't. He'd just figured it all out. "Then let me."

*******

Buffy was surprised. "Huh?"

Giles looked desperate, an expression she'd rarely seen. "You said you're too tired to try to make this work. I'm not. So let me try to fix this."

She sighed. "It takes two to make a relationship."

"I know, but I broke ours." He grabbed her by the shoulders again. "Buffy, I need you. I miss you. I want you, I want so many things that have you at the center. Please let me do the work. Let me try to fix it." She started to speak but he interrupted. "Three dates, that's all I ask. If you don't agree after that...well, I'll step back. But let me try first." He looked scared now, truly scared that he might lose her.

She could hurt him the way he'd hurt her. She could say no, and it would end there, all her dreams of a life with him crushed in the streets of Rome. But he was everything she'd needed since she'd walked into a library so long ago and found her heart standing there.

He was her biggest weakness, and saying no would break her heart as well. So she said the only thing she could.

*********

Sara said, "All, right, three dates. No promises after that."

Both Rupert and Gil breathed a sign of relief. They still had a chance. (Don't blow it, old man) they thought.

End Watching Home


	9. Dating Home

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I meant to get this up sooner. Anyway, here it is now, the next part of the Home Series.

Dating Home  
>bahocean<p>

Note: This one and the next part take place AT THE SAME TIME. Just to confuse you. Also, I have no idea if Rome HAS dinner cruises. For the sake of this story, we'll say it does.

"This one?"  
>"Nah, too old-looking."<p>

"This one?"  
>"Not a chance."<p>

"What about...?"  
>"You are so not a pimp-daddy, Grissom. Now quit it!"<p>

Grissom looked over his glasses at the young brunette who didn't like his wardrobe. "I'm trying to find something Sara would like."

Dawn Summers, younger sister of Buffy, snorted. "She'd like you in anything...or no-"

"Dawn!" Giles had walked into the room, wearing the clothes that Dawn had finally deemed appropriate for him. He glared at her, and the littlest Summers subsided. Dawn smiled at her surrogate father, then at Grissom. "The beards look good on you."

"Thanks," both men chorused. Dawn giggled. She went to the closet and picked out a tie for Gil to wear. "This one will go best with your outfit. So where are you taking them?"

"Buffy and I are going out for dinner and a nightclub."

"Sara and I are going on a dinner cruise."

"Do you think she'll like it?" They again chorused. Dawn laughed at how much alike they sounded.

"And how long have you known them? They're with you. They'll have a blast. But they'll also enjoy the activities."

The two men relaxed. Giles had known Dawn since her inception into the world. Grissom had just met her, but Rupert had assured him that the Slayer's baby sister wouldn't steer them wrong.

He hoped.

Grissom and Sara walked to the boat, ready for dinner. Grissom gave his name to the host, and they were shown to their table.

They started talking, reminiscing about cases and their co-workers and other things in Las Vegas. They were interrupted by the waitress, bringing them a bottle of red wine and offering them a choice of meals.

Grissom had one glass, Sara two. "Don't you want more?" she asked.

"You're intoxicating enough for me."

Sara blushed, and finished her glass, before putting it aside for the water also present.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"It's only flattery if it's not true."

"You're rapidly becoming good at this, Casanova."

Grissom and Sara left the boat after dinner, having shared a wonderful dinner. Sara had caused Grissom's blood pressure to rise wearing a Chinese-style red tunic and black silk slacks. She had pulled her hair back with chopsticks and looked delectable.

Gil had also wowed Sara with his black suit and tie and sharp red shirt, possibly inspired by the sneaky Dawn. His hair had some curl in it thanks to the wind and his beard tempted her to touch it.

So she did. He almost jumped out of his skin as he felt her hand on his skin. She smoothed her thumb against his whiskers. "It suits you," she said softly.

The words out of his mouth surprised both of them. "You suit me."

Sara was flattered...and flustered. Words and actions like this made it harder for her to resist him.

Not that she wanted to.

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the palm, then the back.

"Care to dance?"

Buffy slipped into Sara's room after their respective dates had ended. It was three in the morning, but the Slayer and the graveyard-shift CSI weren't really tired.

"So? How was it?" Buffy asked eagerly.

Sara smiled. Buffy sounded like the high-schooler she had been when they first met. "Well..."

"Well?" Buffy was impatient.

"It was nice. Like I always hoped. That's the problem."

"Huh?"

"Gil Grissom is the only man I've wanted for so long, and now that I've finally given up, he's chasing me. It's like a dream."

"And you're afraid you're gonna wake up."

"Yup."

Buffy sighed. "Me too. After wanting Rupert, after everything we've been to each other, everything we've done to each other, we're dating. It's nice."

"We haven't had a lot of nice, have we?"

"No, we haven't."

Sara sighed. "I'm gonna enjoy it, though. I deserve it. So do you."

"Yep."

Both women smiled. "Did you enjoy the club?"

"Very much. Running into you guys was fun, too."

"Everyone was surprised by that one."

They laughed. Sara smiled. "So we had fun?"

"We had fun."

"Good."

End Dating Home

End Note: I prefer glimpses of the date, because to me, the WORDS are more important than where they went! Besides, we don't need a play-by-play. (ducks fruit)


	10. Dreaming Home

Sorry it took so long. Sometimes RL gets away from me!

Dreaming Home  
>bahocean<p>

"What about this?"

"Not if you want to be comfortable. Too hot out. What about this one?"

"It's not you. This one?"

"Oh yes. You're going to knock him dead. This one?"

"That's not going to be any fun. I'd prefer him alive. Yes, he'll love that one."

That decided, Buffy pulled on her outfit and rummaged through the bottom of her closet for the shoes that went with it. Sara, her outfit complete, looked at the Slayer. Both women looked in the mirror. Buffy pulled her freshly curled blond tresses up, leaving the curls to fall from the style. "What about this style?"

"Only if you want to beat him off you."

That settled, Buffy pinned her hair. "Who said anything about WANTING to beat him off me?"

Both women grinned. Sara grabbed the hair accessories that went with her outfit and adjusted them. She turned to Buffy and handed her the jewelry that matched HER outfit.

As they finished their toilettes, the doorbell rang. Sara made it to the door first. She checked the peephole. "It's the guys!"

Buffy looked extremely nervous and immediately grabbed for her coat. Sara stopped her and looked the younger woman in the eye. "Look at me. Breathe." Both women expelled as much nervous energy as they could, before Sara opened the door.

The two men couldn't catch their breath. Their heart's desire was standing there looking absolutely...perfect.

Sara wore a Chinese-inspired red tunic, which fell to mid thigh, and a pair of black silk trousers. Her hair was pulled back and secured with black chopsticks.

Buffy wore a blue halter top and brown suede skirt, matched up with brown flat heeled boots. Her hair was set in an updo, exposing the neck that Giles had ALWAYS had to keep himself from nibbling on.

He hoped he'd have that chance soon.

"You two look beautiful," Gil said, smiling at Buffy, but his gaze on Sara.

"I was thinking exquisite," Rupert argued, winking at Sara, his attention on Buffy. Both women laughed at the mock anger on Gil's face.  
>"Well, you guys look great." Sara responded, adding to Buffy's comment of "wonderful".<p>

And they did. Gil matched Sara with a red shirt and black suit and tie. Rupert wore a green shirt with a grey suit.

Both men looked entirely edible.

"Shall we?" said Grissom, indicating the door. The other three nodded, and there was the grabbing of wraps and the adjusting of coats. The two couples parted ways at the street, Gil and Sara going south, Buffy and Rupert going north.

Buffy and Giles were finishing dessert when the waiter came up to them with the check. They'd had a wonderful evening, sharing a bottle of wine and their chocolate gateau. Buffy had wanted a seafood dish, and Giles had ordered a steak, nipping bites of the other's meal every once in a while.

It was an evening filled with the camaraderie they used to have...before their destinies got in the way.

They pulled on their coats after paying for dinner and set out for the second half of their date.

Buffy looked at her Watcher, for that was what he still was to her. She smiled and reached out for his cheek. "You look debonair with the beard."

Giles closed his eyes when he felt her hand on his face. It felt like every dream he'd ever had. "You always look beautiful."

She smiled. "Flatterer."

Giles took her hand and stopped walking. "Buffy, I meant it. Everything I've said in the last few days. Everything I've DONE."

Buffy looked at him. "I know," she said simply. "So did I. But right now, all I want to do is enjoy the company of a handsome, smart, sweet man that I have know for eight years. Can I have that?"

He looked at her. Buffy Summers had so rarely asked him for anything personal. To research, to train her, to be her Watcher, yes. To love her, she didn't have to ask. But because he loved her, pure and simple, he acceded to her request.

"Sounds good. Shall we dance?"

Buffy and Giles walked into the club. It was an "all-ages" club, so that both the young woman and the older man would feel equally at home. Giles pulled her to the dance floor at the song playing was slow and easy. He took one soft hand in his and wrapped the other arm around her waist, pulling her so close that there was no room between them.

He bumped into another couple and started to apologize, when the laugh made him look up.

Sara and Grissom looked back at them.

"Fancy meeting you here," Grissom said.

"I know," said Giles.

"Talk later?"

"Yep."

Giles turned back to his date, and resumed their previous position. When Buffy started to speak, probably to say something about their friends, Giles shushed her. "I just want to hold you. Can I do that?"

Buffy melted at the tenderness in his voice. "Yes, you can."

Later, Gil asked Buffy to dance, as Rupert asked Sara. Shortly after that, the two couples went their separate ways.

Giles left Buffy at her doorstep with a hug. He didn't want to leave her, but he had a busy day the next day and had to rest, so he ended the date.

At his hotel room, Giles kicked off his shoes and took off the jacket. Going out on his balcony, he leaned against it, looking toward the direction of Buffy's house.

"Miss her already huh?"

Giles looked over at Grissom, who from the looks of it had just gotten in himself.

"Yes. You?"

"Like I'm missing a limb."

Giles smiled. "I know the feeling."

The two were quiet for a moment, looking toward Buffy's house.

"Did you have a good time?" Grissom finally said.

"Yes. It's the best time I've spent with Buffy in a very long time."

"Same here."

They were quiet for a long time. Then Grissom broke the silence again.

"Remind me to buy Dawn a thank-you gift."

Giles started to laugh. "Maybe we should split the cost."

"Think a horse will be too much?"

End Dreaming Home


	11. Fixing Home

Hey, I'm back! (For now)

Just so you know, I haven't forgotten this story. It's one of the first ones I completed and the first crossover I've ever done on paper. I'm just editing and making it better. So thanks to my readers for sticking with me!

Here's the next part. Hope you enjoy!

Fixing Home

Bahocean

Summary: Sara has a choice to make...

It was three days after their first date. Sara had been busy working on some things she had been putting off because of work...namely pampering herself into another plain of existence. She had been neglecting herself for so long she had forgotten that the body needed care if the mind was to do well. She had learned that lesson very well this vacation, and would not let herself forget again.

Grissom and Giles had finished up their assignment and Grissom at least had scheduled a flight out in two days.

It was his hope that Sara would be going with him.

In the three days, they had enjoyed the Roman version of a carnival, riding a coaster and generally acting like the teenagers they hadn't been in a very long time.

Tonight they were simply out walking, enjoying each other's company. Gil was nervous, though the average person would never have been able to tell. Sara, who had a PhD in Gil Grissom, could read him well.

"I'm not the only person who has to move past the hurt, Griss."

He was jolted from his thoughts by her voice. "Sorry?"

"I'm not the only one who's been hurt in this relationship. I hurt you too."

"How?" Grissom was puzzled. He wasn't really sure what she was talking about.

"You can't tell me all the times I said something and walked away before you could answer didn't hurt? That the comment I made about you not feeling anything, or the one about me looking for validation in inappropriate places, didn't sting? A comment which wasn't deliberately directed at you, by the way. I meant validation from any source other than myself.

"But that's not the point. The point is, I learned a lot about myself and who I want to be from those counseling sessions. And what I was doing to you as well. I'm not the only one who has something to forgive here."

"Sara..." He stopped, waiting for something, Sara to speak or some words he couldn't find. Sara didn't rush to fill the silence this time though. She waited, comfortable with the quiet. She had finally learned that he would speak in his own time and way, learned that she would find an answer she sought in the silence that echoed loud and long.

"Have you made a decision yet?"

"I made the decision long ago, Gil. I just wasn't sure what yours would be."

"Anything that involves you and me together is a decision I want to make."

He leaned toward her, but was stopped by her finger on his lips. "Let me finish, please. It won't be easy. You hurt me with your unwillingness to try and with dating Sofia. I hurt you with my unwillingness to hear you out and my impatience. We'll have to forgive each other and move on from this point. I want to take it slow. I want it to last, and be real. I can wait." She dropped her finger, moving her hand to his beard and cheek. "At least now I'm willing to try. Are you?"

End Fixing Home


	12. Facing Home

Just so I don't forget (again) that people apparently LIKE my writing, I've decided to post the rest of the story. Yes it IS completed after the next chapter. And I think you'll like what I've done to four of my favorite characters! (sniggers)

Facing Home  
>bahocean<p>

Summary: Buffy's side of the decision.

Same time as Sara's and Gil's date...

Buffy was sniggering inwardly. She had never seen her Watcher as fidgety and nervous as Dr. Rupert Giles was at this point. It was obvious he wanted to ask her about what she had decided about them.

She put him out of his misery...sort of. "So who do you think has hurt the other more...me or you?"

Giles was startled. He was trying to figure out how to convince her to let him stay in Rome...or go to England with him. As Head of the Watcher's Council, he did have a great deal of leeway as to where he lived. "What?"

"Well, let's see. I knocked you out, left Angelus alive so he could kill Ms. Calendar and torture you, ran away and didn't contact you for three months, didn't tell you Angel was back, ignored you my freshman year of college, threatened to kill you if you went near Dawn, died on you, leaned on you far too hard, although I still feel just a little justified in that, didn't explain to you about Spike's chip, didn't listen to you countless of times, and finally, told you I loved you and ran away. I'm sure I left some stuff out, but that's enough to get my point across.

"On your side, you put me through that test, told me I didn't need a Watcher...twice, ran away when I needed you, told me I had to be a leader and instead of LETTING me lead, you disapproved of every command decision I made, and ran away when I told you I loved you."

Giles was stunned by the "Buffy speech" he had just been subjected to. He had no idea that she had CATALOGUED every wrong each had done to the other! It amazed him every time he spoke to her how she had grown from the 16-year-old who had just wanted to party with her friends.

"On the whole, I think I come out on top in the "Who hurt the other more?" contest."

Rupert found his voice. "We're competing?"

"Not really. I blow away the competition."

"You always have for me." The admiration in his voice made her blush.

"Rupert, we've been very careless with each other. We haven't cared for each other the way we ought to. That's gonna have to change. We're gonna have to REALLY put all that pain in the past and work from here if we want to have a relationship based on more than just our Watcher/Slayer bond."

Rupert wanted to dance. Buffy sounded like she was going to give him a chance. "So are you willing to give me a chance? Another, real chance?"

"Possibly..."

End Facing Home


	13. Loving Home

A/N: The original summary of the last part of the story is below. As I rewrote this story, I was reminded why I fell in love with these characters; because they give the "hopeful romantic" in me food for thought, and I fell in love with them all over again. Anyway, I won't bore you anymore. Here ya go!

Summary: This is the LAST part of the Home Series. I may write a sequel if I can find the inspiration, but it was always going to be 13 chapters. I hope you've enjoyed this story, and let me know through feedback if you would be interested in a sequel. (No blackmail intended, but feedback does feed the creative juices.) Thanks you for reading and without further ado, Loving Home of the Home Series.

Loving Home  
>bahocean<p>

_Six Months Later..._

Sara Sidle stood at the baggage claim area, pacing mentally. She wanted the people she was waiting for to get here, and get here now. A hand rested on her arm.

"Love, their plane landed five minutes ago. Just a little longer," Gil Grissom said softly into her ear. She melted at the sound of his loving tone, as she'd always done. She knew he was right, but that didn't make the waiting easier.

It had been six months since that amazing night in Rome when they had declared their love for each other. They had taken it slow, repairing their wounded friendship along with building their romantic relationship.

It hadn't been the EASIEST six months of either's life. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were two of the most stubborn people on the planet. There had been several arguments, and a week where both of them had thought it was over. But each of them at the same time had decided to corner the other and talk it out until they could fix the problem.

It had taken sixteen hours. And a pizza.

Their relationship was solid and strong now, and they were secure enough in each other's love for jealousy not to be a huge problem. Each of them thanked God for the other every day, and made a point of speaking of their love on a regular basis.

The rest of their group had groaned at their announcement. Greg and Doc Robbins had won a substantial amount of money from the others in the lab for picking "the first time both of them are gone at the same time". They had treated Gil and Sara to a nice dinner... every day for a week.

They had decided to keep separate apartments for the time being. Although they loved each other, both valued their time apart. They'd decided that since they were headed toward marriage anyway, Gil and Sara's wedding day was soon enough. Even if, maybe especially because, that wedding day was soon.

Just then, Sara spotted the visitors they were waiting for. She let out a squeal. "BUFFY!"

Buffy Summers turned at the voice to see... "SARA!"

The two women hugged and squealed, leaving the men with them to roll their eyes.

"Rupert."

"Gil."

They shook hands and did the manly hug thing. By that time, the women had separated. "Hey, Rupert, can I hug the beautiful blonde?"

Buffy smiled, and Rupert Giles did also. "Only if I can hug the gorgeous brunette."

Sara grinned and hugged him, giving leave for Buffy to do the same.

The two couples walked toward the doors of McCarran airport, chatting.

"How was the flight?"

"Long," Buffy said, holding Giles' hand. "But fun!"

Giles blushed.

Sara saw. "Do I NEED to ask?"

Giles and Grissom answered. "Nope!"

Buffy looked at her man. He was laughing with Gil about the comment they'd just made.

Rupert looked back at her, smiling.

They, too, had come a long way since that night in Rome. It hadn't been easy deciding what to do. Buffy had ties to Rome, as Rupert did to England. Eventually it was decided the easiest thing to do would be for Buffy to move, as the Watcher's Council was stationed there. Dawn remained in Rome to finish the semester, and joined them there herself.

If there were two people more stubborn than Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle, those two were Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles. Of course, there was a difference. Buffy and Giles had been compromising for a lot longer than their counterparts. Their fights had also involved demons and vampires.

Buffy and Giles had been living together for three months, and their friends had been thrilled for them. Xander had even been heard to say that if it had taken them any longer to figure it out, he was planning to lock them in a dark room together until they had worked it out.

Both of them thought that sounded like fun.

They had reached Grissom's car and by mutual decision, drove Buffy and Giles to Grissom's place. Sara was also staying at Gil's place for the visit. (They figured that even though the couples would probably split their time between the two residences anyway, this was the easiest. Besides, Sara's apartment would be used for the female wedding preparations.)

None of them were tired, so after dropping the bags off at the apartment, they went for dinner, which is when squealing began again.

It started when Buffy spotted Sara's engagement ring.

CSIs have to wear gloves a lot, so after extensive searching, Gil had found a ring that was antique looking and had the stones embedded in the gold band, so they wouldn't snag. There was a diamond, a sapphire, and an emerald, making the ring as unique as the woman who accepted it with pride and who wore it proudly. Buffy lifted the CSI's hand to examine the ring, and Sara caught a glimpse of the engagement ring on Buffy's hand.  
>Giles had Buffy's custom made, embedding as many protection spells for his Slayer as he could think of in it. It had three diamonds and two emeralds also embedded in the platinum surface, as Slayers are in fights almost constantly.<p>

Of course, both women had called the other when their men had gotten down on one knee for the proposal. It just so happened that, as with everything else that matched up in their lives, it had been the same day (well, relatively speaking, with England eight hours ahead, but we'll just say the same day).

They just hadn't seen the rings.

So, with the men tolerantly smiling and rolling their eyes, and discussing the newest article in the forensic journals, Sara and Buffy held the other's left hand with their right so they could examine the jewelry.

After the rings had been examined and approved of, the discussion fell to wedding plans. Buffy and Giles had almost no input in their wedding, as the few women Watchers and the wives of the males had ganged up on them. After all, as Head Watcher, and Senior Slayer, they had an image to maintain, and a lot of people who would want to attend. (At least that was the Council's thinking. Giles just wanted to marry Buffy.) Giles had let them. Both Gil and Sara saw the expression, quickly hidden, on Buffy's face. They glanced at each other and with the telepathy they displayed so well at crime scenes, agreed that would talk to the other couple, man to woman.

At least this time _they_were okay.

Buffy asked about their wedding plans. Gil and Sara told them about the plans. They had decided on an afternoon wedding at the classiest chapel in Las Vegas, with the night shift in attendance.

Looking at Buffy, Sara said softly, "We both seem to want a simple wedding with little fuss." She looked at Gil, anxious suddenly, but he reassured her with a loving look. They'd had this discussion before. He remembered the day...

_It had been a month ago, the day after their engagement. They were lying on the couch in Grissom's townhouse, his back against the back of the couch, her head on his shoulder. Silence reigned peacefully, with simple touches and caresses. They were simply enjoying being together, when Sara brought up the subject. "Do you want a big wedding?"_

He looked down at her. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. The question finally registered. "Do you?"

Sara looked up at him, and huffed exasperatedly. "I know men usually don't care about the wedding plans, but I at least want to know if you want something elaborate."

She knew once she said it what he would prefer. This was, after all, the epitome of the loner she was engaged to. But she had to give him the choice.

He hugged her closer to him, kissing the tip of her nose. "Sara, I don't care HOW big the wedding is or who's there, as long as YOU'RE there. If you want a big wedding, so do I. But..." he said, kissing her luscious mouth, "make it soon. I want to start our honeymoon."

So they had decided, and the reason for Buffy and Rupert's attendance was that the wedding was in three days. Everything was set. All their stuff had been moved to the house they had chosen and paid for, with the exception of the things needed now. The tickets to Hawaii had been bought, the arrangements all set. All that was left was the wedding itself.

And, obviously, talking to the other engaged couple at the table.

Sara had invited Rupert out to look at a bookstore she and Gil had located in their forays through the city. She had to purchase Gil's wedding present and wanted his opinion, being that the two men had become good friends.

Buffy was to do the same for Gil. At least that was the reason given for the split.

Grissom looked at the young woman with the heart of gold, who stood between the world and the evil that threatened it. "Buffy, when we were talking about the wedding plans last night, you didn't look happy. Why not?"

Buffy was reaching for a butterfly statue she had been attracted to. After examining it, she responded. "When I was younger, I wanted a huge wedding, with everyone I knew there. The whole nine yards. Then, I lost my mother, my home, almost lost my life...again. Now, I find myself wanting a wedding with the people I love around me. Just them, not a horse and carriage, and a three thousand people reception."

They started walking to where they were meeting their loves. At a predestined spot, Gil stopped.

Sara and Giles were walking toward their meeting spot when she broached the subject. "Rupert, do YOU want a big wedding?"

Rupert grimaced. "No, I don't. But Buffy always wanted one and when the Council women heard of it...well the Head Watcher and the Senior Slayer's wedding is IMPORTANT."

He made it sound like it was the plague. Sara bit back a smile, and saw Gil. Taking his cue, he spoke a little louder. "What if Rupert doesn't want a big wedding either?"

Buffy looked so unhappy at that comment. "He's never said anything. And every time I try to tone it down, the planners veto my opinion. Giles just nods and says whatever I want."

At, this point, Rupert was close enough to hear what his fiancé said, and his heart clenched. He had no idea that the Council women were bullying her so badly. "Buffy."

Her head jerked up, her eyes wide. "Why haven't you said anything to me?"

"I thought you didn't care. You said..."

He hugged her, kissed her gently on the head, and spoke. "That's because as long as YOU'RE there, I don't care WHAT else is there. We could get married right now for all I care."

Gil and Sara had wrapped their arms around each other, and Grissom kissed HIS fiancé on the side of the head. "Actually, we have an idea." Grissom said.

Earlier that morning, Sara had called Catherine. She would put the blonde CSI Swing shift supervisor up against an army of determined Watchers. In a matter of hours, Ms. Willows had put in an order for double the wedding plans...seating, food, and decorations, adding a substantial tip for the inconvenience.

She had also arranged for tickets for Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Faith, Robin Wood, and Dawn Summers for tomorrow, as well as where they would sleep.

Anything else would be up to Grissom and Sara. Such as convincing the bride and groom.  
><em>Three Days Later...<em>

Buffy and Sara stood at the end of the aisle, fidgeting a little. Both women were suffering from lack of their men. It didn't help that they hadn't slept until almost eight in the morning. They looked beautiful, however. Willow had brought the dress that Buffy had loved so much with her. It started as a off the shoulder gown, nipped in at the waist, and flared softly to the floor, with a slight train.

Sara's dress was even simpler, with a spaghetti strap top covered in lace, which also nipped in at the waist and fell to her feet. She wore ballet slippers, as befitted her oft-stated ban on heels, while Buffy wore heels. "The easier to kiss my Rupert with," she had giggled last night.

The men that were giving them away were in awe. Brass had been delighted to be asked to stand in for Sara's long-dead father. Xander was Buffy's choice. She couldn't think of another man she loved enough to do so. The funny thing was that Rupert and Gil had asked both men to be their best man as well!

The bridesmaids, Dawn and Lindsey, and the maids of honor, Willow and Ms. Willows (and yes, there was laughter and giggling every time anyone thought of THAT coincidence), finished their march. Now it was Sara and Buffy's turn.

It hadn't been hard to convince Rupert and Buffy to ditch the big wedding plans for a shared one with their friends. Once Giles realized Buffy wasn't happy, he'd been more than happy to 'blast the ruddy Council'. All he cared about was Buffy's pleasure. Seeing her face light up at the offer, he accepted it...and half the added cost of the double wedding came from the monies set aside for the Watcher/Slayer ceremony.

Brass kissed Sara on the cheek. "It's not too late to ditch the bugman and run off with me," the Homicide cop said, winking at her. He looked nice in his tux.

The other three laughed. "And have to investigate your murder? Not that Gil would leave evidence," Sara replied.

"You two look beautiful," Xander said. Both women blushed.

"Thanks," replied Buffy. She kissed her best friend on the cheek. "Let's get us married!"

Aside for a moment when both grooms thought they'd need oxygen at the sight of their beautiful brides, the ceremony had gone without a hitch. Now was coming the moment all four members of the wedding party considered the most important.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you men and wives. You may now kiss the brides." Finishing the sentence was completely unnecessary, as Grissom and Giles had practically lunged for them. The kisses were long and passionate, and almost as if planned, the men had dipped their brides to finish them. Amid the cheers and catcalls, they brought the dazed women back to their feet. Not that they were completely steady themselves, mind you.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present Dr. and Mrs. Grissom and Dr. and Mrs. Giles."

_The author could go on to tell you about the receptions (for the Council had INSISTED on the one originally set for them) and the honeymoons (which took place in completely different places, as the Dr's G wanted their wives to themselves) or their lives (which were like most people's should be: normal and happy and strong.) But she won't. She'll allow those stories to unfold as they will. She will show two last scenes from this day:  
><em>  
>The reception<p>

The two brides and grooms were sharing their first married dance...(although from the looks on the men's faces as they realized the dresses their brides were now wearing were backless, there wouldn't be a second one) Rupert looked down at Buffy, his beautiful Slayer, his love, his bride. "Better?" he asked.

Most women would have asked "What?" Buffy already knew what he was asking.

"Much better than the Council's idea of a wedding." She kissed him lightly. "Thanks."

"I would do anything for you, Buffy. Foregoing a dog-and-pony show to share a wedding day with our nearest and dearest is a small price to pay to be with you, to know you're mine, and I'm yours."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Mr. Giles."

"I love you, Mrs. Giles."

He kissed her harder as he finished. Across the floor, Gil and Sara were dancing and smiling at the antics of their fellow newlyweds. "You did good, Sara," he said to her, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, they helped us. Least we could do. Besides, you were willing to share our wedding with them too. You did good as well."

He gazed at her adoringly. She wasn't perfect, this woman who was almost tall as he. But she was perfect for him, and he was finally hers.

"I adore you, Mrs. Sidle-Grissom."

She smirked at him, knowing he'd do that to her. She had told him it was simply easier than having two Grissoms at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. "Mutual, Mr. Grissom."

The kiss she gave him rivaled the Gileses.

At the airport, on the way to separate honeymoons (Rupert and Buffy were staying in Vegas), the four hugged each other.

"Thanks for sharing our wedding day," Sara said to Rupert.

"It was our pleasure," Buffy said to Gil.

"Take care of each other," they said.

"With our lives," they replied.

And they did.

But that's another story.

END Loving Home...and the Home Series.

FINALLY FINISHED! Now remember, if you liked it, hated it, or want more, please email me. Heck, email me anyway!


End file.
